Blood On Kronus
by xEldarSkinnerx
Summary: In the relentless battles on Kronus, a dark truth is uncovered and a new chapter is born.


The spess mareen was in the trench firing bolter at cherging eldar xeno, eldar with big boobs yell, "die humans!"

"No!" the spess mareen named Johnny captain of the blod ravens after other stoopid blod raven go to bad guys. He shoot bolter eldar land in trench and kill friend Cyrus, Johnny screamz "NO! MY FRIEN!" he open fire but eldar too fast and dodge the rocket bullets.

Eldar with big boobs yells for more eldar guys with shiny swords to cum and murder johhny and make him ded. Johhny in moment of feer and deth remember simpler time when he was a normal human.

"Dadd!" Johhny scream as little boy, "I see space mareens I want to be space mareen daddy!"

"Fuck you I am not ur dad," big man said.

Johhny cry an not know where dad is, "Dad!" johhny yell and space marine look at him.

Space marine guy say, "I kill your dad, he was chaos!1"!"!

Johhny say, "Nooooooooooooooo!" he then roll 1d100 die and roll 1 so he can shot space mareen cause he mad and space mareeen falls apart to bits and dies. Other space mareens know johhny have skills but johhny does not want to be space mareen anymore so he run away space mareens chase him really really really really really really reaallyllyly fast but johhny too fast and climb to top of building and tallest building on terra and jump off wanting to kills self but then suddenly he had vision.

He saw his dad in his eye saying in the vision, "I wuz chaos and was wrong, you must fight the demons1!"

But it wuz too late and johhny splated against ground and space marines go to body and kick it off the road. Johhny was dead for only five minutes and got back up, he was spechul warrior man so he can't die. He join space mareens and becomes blod raveeen captain after and now… there were the demons in the trenches of kronus. Kind of, he doesn't know if eldar are demons or not but he must avenge his dad.

So eldar with big boobs and friends attack johhny but he slices big boobed eldars boobies off and then kill the wrest and picked up eldar boobies and ate them and gotted her mammires remembering her life on craftworld ulthwe and he remembered it… she wuz sexing her dad! HE WAS HALF ELDAR!

"No no no no! I kill my mommy11!" johhny exclaimed screaming and other spess mareens who came to help look at him.

"Eldar are not mommy they only are not mommy." Johhny full of rage and mad stuff look at spess mareens and shot wun in the face and turn and shot another.

Big grey nite mareen run over and say, "boobs corrupt him1 kill that hairtic!" he shoot hand bolter at him and missed.

Johhny being better bigger stronger spechul warrior kill grey nite and then look at other marrens who pee on groun and say, "We need to care about alien, alien have feelings too11!"

One mareen about to say no but johhny now have farseer power and see future and shot him in the face, "You all are in my chapter now, we are the running tiger!"

Other marreens to scared to say no so they all follow them and they got in space ship and all other mareens are scared of johhny so they follow johhny and they fly to terra and go to golden throne and tell throne guards, "we have message for emphraH!"

Gate guards are stoopid so they let them in and then johhny look at emprha nasty body on throne and say, "so you start this crusade, we here to end it!"

Johhny was about to shot him but then out of corner of eye man appeared, talos! TALOS OF THE NIT LARRDS! "I am talos I say you do not kill him I wunt to kill that bad guy1!"

"No" johhny say and shot at him with his little pistal and swap to big gun and shto some more but talos will not die

"I am protect by emprah I am good guy now I am now part of the day lards!" then talos got shot in the face and tasted blood in mouth and he turn and it was eldar who kill him in third book who had some nice tits and ass and he say, "You are supppooosed to be ded!"

"I not ded, I only dress tat way," then she shot him with pistal then speared him then shot him some more and emprahs corpse then stood up.

Emprahs corpse then turn into the real emprah in shiny gold armor and say, "STOP!PP!P!" he look at johhny with piercing look and say, "I am… your mother!"

Then emprer turn into sister of bootle and did stupid pose and johhny was shocked and was like "my mom was not eldar?"

"Yes" emprah then say, "that was you being fucked by eldar, I film it and put film in your brain to bring you to me in the future so I can meet you muhahahahahahahahhahhahahahahahahhahaha!"

"NO I hate you, eldar are cool you are not you sit on throne and do stoopid shit!" johhny shot at emprah but he deflect with mind bullets and other space marines of running tigers dodge but to late and they die talos and eldar start to fuk in corner.

Johhny and emprah sit and watch as they sex and then johhny say, "you know… why don't we all just settle down and have home with other races and we do this all time?"

Emprah and johhny film talos and eldar sexing and suddenly talos go look back and is shocked tat he is being film and he say, "I try to kill her, SHE IS RAPING ME AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Eldar is orgasming and is like "Ahhhhhhhh!" emprah and johhny must save talos before he climax cause no-one wunts sticky stuff all over place so he shots talos penis off but then he find out, spess marreeen have no penis! ! Oh no he missed and he all out of bullet.

"no111" johhny yelled as talos climax and blew up wall with evil sea men and it make eldar pregnant and emprah pregnant and they both have babies hwo are…

DEMONS!

Demons say, "I kill your dad! He ded he mine!"

Johhny shot the demonz with new mind bullet power and demonz die and johhny say, "I can live in peace and settle down on side of hill in big house and have family."

Emprah say, "No johhny… you got to help me make another space crusade."

Talos starteds to get raped again by eldar and he like "AHHHHHHH!" emprah and johny smile and sit and watch and become friends because he found him mom and stuff he is happy.

In the 42nd millennium, there is only peace.

THE END


End file.
